Manhattan or Montana?
by drama-freak-csim
Summary: SEQUEL TO LET LOVE IN. As their relationship grows, Danny follows Lindsay to Montana and sees a whole new side to Lindsay Monroe. DL.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got to start this sequel to _'Let love in'_ (yaaaay). It's not absolutely required that you read that before this but it is recommended. Here it is!**

* * *

Lindsay sat at her desk and began searching through the messy piles of paper that covered her desk. Despite her unorganized manner, Lindsay was in a good mood. It was almost lunchtime, she had been assigned a seemingly slam-dunk case, and so far she was having no hassles. Ah yes, Lindsay Monroe's life was finally getting on track, and she had one person to thank.

"You know I'm pretty sure people can get fired for disorganization."

Lindsay looked up and smirked as the man of her thoughts entered.

"People also get fired for slacking on the job. Aren't you supposed to be at a crime scene?" Lindsay quipped.

"I finished," Danny answered with a charming grin.

Lindsay looked at her watch. "So you're saying that you processed a double homicide located 20 minutes from here in only 35 minutes?"

"I swapped cases with Hawkes," Danny replied nonchalantly.

Lindsay smiled. "Hawkes was working _my_ case."

"So now _I'm_ working your case, what a coincidence. Lets go get some lunch Montana," Danny said as he pulled Lindsay out the door. She giggled.

"Danny you can't swap cases just so you can work with me everyday."

"Less talk, more lunch."

Lindsay grinned as she followed Danny out of the building. Her life was definitely looking up. Sure, their relationship wasn't perfect. There was still things they didn't know about each other, and they had been seeing each other for over a month and still hadn't had sex yet, but Lindsay was the happiest she'd ever been.

They had both agreed to take it slow. Lindsay was surprised at Danny's patience. He didn't push her for sex, he knew to wait until Lindsay was ready, but Lindsay knew there was only so long a guy could wait.

* * *

After lunch, Lindsay and Danny worked comfortably together in the layout room. 

Danny smiled triumphantly as he found a small, unknown fiber on the murder weapon he was inspecting.

"Aren't ya glad I'm working with you," Danny boasted.

Lindsay rolled her eyes but smiled. "I can't believe Hawkes agreed to swap a slam-dunk for a double homicide just like that."

"Actually, I think he had an ulterior motive."

Lindsay looked up and Danny nodded towards the door where Hawkes was entering with their newest CSI, and Mac's sister-in-law, Veronica Holt.

"Ah, I see," Lindsay replied knowingly.

"So listen, I was thinking maybe I'd take you out to this new Italian restaurant tonight."

Before Lindsay could reply, her cell began ringing. As soon as she answered it she began smiling.

"Kaylee, how are you baby sister?" Lindsay asked through the phone. "I haven't talked to you since before your exams the other week, how did you go?"

Danny continued to work while listening to Lindsay's side of the conversation.

She was silent for a moment and when Danny looked up she was frowning.

"I can't Kay…" Lindsay said softly. "Because… I don't need to. Tell him to fax it…"

Danny watched as distress and frustration filled Lindsay's face.

"Kaylee… don't make this about her… I… look I have to go Kaylee, just, please tell him to fax it to me… ok, I love you too."

Lindsay hung up the phone and sighed. "Sorry about that Danny. I think I'll take a rain check on tonight."

"Everything ok?" Danny asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine," Lindsay answered dismissively. "I'm gonna go see what Sid has to say about our vic."

"Want some company?"

Lindsay shook her head and smiled slightly. "No, but thank you Danny. Don't worry about me."

Lindsay snapped off her gloves and left. As Lindsay passed Mac's office he called out to her.

"Lindsay."

She stopped in her tracks.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lindsay nodded nervously and entered Mac's office. She sat down. "What's going on?"

"I just received these in the fax," Mac said as he held out some papers to Lindsay.

Lindsay took them and sighed. "I'm sorry Mac. They were supposed to be faxed to my office."

Mac nodded. "Lindsay this is information a boss usually knows about his workers. Why did you keep this from me?"

Lindsay bit her lip. "I'm sorry for lying to you Mac, I didn't think it was a big deal, it doesn't affect my work."

"Lindsay I'm not just a boss to you, I want to be someone you feel you can talk to, someone you can confide in," Mac stated.

Lindsay nodded shamefully. "I know."

"Do you need time off to deal with this?"

Lindsay shook her head immediately. "No, but… thank you, and, I'm sorry Mac."

* * *

Danny walked into work briskly the next morning. Normally, while they were in the middle of a case, CSI's hardly got any sleep. Danny and Lindsay's case, however, was like a walk in the park compared to others. They had more than enough evidence. Hence, Danny got a good night's sleep. 

Apart from in the morning and at lunchtime, Danny had barely spoken to Lindsay the previous day. After her phone call from her sister, she had seemed distracted.

Danny contemplated ringing her after work to check that she was alright, but decided to give her some space.

As Danny walked past the reception desk something caught his ear.

"Her name's Lindsay Monroe."

Danny stopped and turned to see a teenager at the reception desk.

Danny cleared his throat. "Excuse me, can I help?"

The girl turned to face Danny. She was short and had long, straight brown hair. "You know Lindsay Monroe?"

"Sure, Montana's my colleague."

The girl smiled. "You must be Danny then, Danny Messer right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Kaylee, Kaylee Monroe," Kaylee said as she held out her hand. "Lindsay told me about you. She wasn't kidding when she said you had a sexy accent."

Danny laughed. "You're Lindsay's sister."

"In the flesh."

"Kaylee?" Lindsay called as she approached. "What are you doing in New York?"

"I haven't seen you in over a year and I don't even get hug?" Kaylee said, mocking hurt.

Lindsay smiled and hugged her sister. "I'm sorry, I'm just confused as to why you're here."

"My state netball team is playing in the championships in Massachusettes tomorrow, I stopped here on the way so I could talk to you," Kaylee explained. Danny watched the two sisters talking, noticing the resemblance in their facial features.

"You're a long way from home," Danny commented.

"Yeah, so is Lindsay," Kaylee replied, her attention on Lindsay.

Lindsay sighed. "Kay…"

"Just listen to me Linds, you can't run away forever."

"I'm not going back there Kaylee."

"It's your home Lindsay!"

"No, this is my home now."

Danny cleared his throat. "Listen I'm gonna-"

"No wait, I'm coming with you Danny, we're done here."

"I can't believe you Lindsay. This is the perfect excuse to come back home and face your demons but you're just throwing it away," Kaylee spat.

"Uh guys-"

"Hang on Danny. Kaylee why are you so determined to make me face my demons?"

Kaylee took a deep breath and lowered her voice a bit as people were beginning to stare.

"Because it's not healthy Lindsay. You need to move on from what happened."

Danny stood awkwardly next to Lindsay, wishing she would let him go.

"I have moved on," Lindsay stated.

"No, you've moved away, not moved on." Kaylee sighed. "Look Linds, I gotta get going but… please think about it ok? I miss you."

Lindsay hugged her sister and sighed. "I know, I miss you too."

"Bye Linds, I'll see if I can stop by again on my way back home. Nice finally meeting you Danny," Kaylee said before leaving.

Danny nodded goodbye and then turned to Lindsay.

She smiled awkwardly. "Uh, that was just… family stuff, sorry."

"She wants you to go back to Montana?" Danny asked as they walked down the hall.

"I-it's complicated Danny."

"So… how old is Kaylee?"

"She's almost 17 now, one heck of a netball player."

"Any other sisters? Brothers?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No, it's just Kaylee and I. We grew up with my aunt and uncle and their children," She explained.

"What about your parents?"

"They died."

Danny bit his tongue. "I'm sorry Lindsay."

"It's ok, it was a long time ago and…"

Lindsay stopped herself when she realized what she was telling Danny, and how easy it seemed to tell him.

"Look, my life story is the last thing you wanna hear. I'll meet you in the layout room in a minute, there's something I have to do first ok?"

Danny nodded. "Sure."

Lindsay made her way down the hall into Mac's office. She knocked on the door gingerly.

"Come in."

"Mac."

"Lindsay, what's up?"

"Is that time off still up for grabs?"

* * *

**Hit that magic button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys are great!**

* * *

Danny looked at his watch. Lindsay said she would be back in a minute, and that was over an hour ago. Danny glanced around him, still no sign of her. He tried her cell and pager again. Still no luck.

Fed up, Danny sighed and made his way to Mac's office.

"Mac, you seen Lindsay?" Danny asked as he barged in.

Mac looked up from his paperwork. "She left early. I assumed she'd tell you."

"Why did she leave early? Is she ok?"

"She requested a few days off," Mac answered.

"Why?"

"I think that's something you need to discuss with her. Do you need another body on your case now that it's just you?"

Danny shook his head. "Nah. I'll be able to wrap it up today. Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine Danny."

"Right, thanks Mac."

Danny left Mac's office and shut the door behind him. He pulled out his cell and dialed Lindsay's number. It went through to her voice mail.

"Montana, Mac told me you're taking a few days off. What's going on? I'm worried about you. Just call me if you need anything yeah? Talk to you soon."

Danny went back to work and willed for the afternoon to pass quickly so he could go and see Lindsay.

* * *

As soon as the clock hit five, Danny cleared up his things and bolted for the door. He stopped when he almost ran down Stella.

"Hey, slow down there road runner."

"Sorry Stella, I got somewhere to be."

"Wait," Stella said as she grabbed Danny's arm to stop him from taking off. "I wanted to talk to you."

Danny sighed. "Can't it wait til tomorrow?"

"It's about Lindsay."

Danny shot to full attention. "Lindsay? Has something happened?"

"Relax she's fine. Mac's been asking about the two of you. He's been hearing some rumours."

"What kind of rumours?"

"The supply-closet sex kind," Stella answered with a smirk.

Danny grunted. "This is not funny Stella, if Mac found out about Lindsay and I…" Danny looked around and lowered his voice. "We could lose our jobs."

"Look, don't worry. So far the only proof that Mac has is a rumour, and there are so many of those going around that he'll probably end up dismissing it. Heck, according to rumours, I've supposedly been with Flack, Mac, even Sid."

Danny smirked. "Was this at different times or did you have a CSI orgy on the weekend that I wasn't invited to?"

"Well, now people think I'm a slut. No orgy for you, no credibility for me, guess we're even," Stella joked.

Danny smiled. "I gotta go, but thanks for the heads up Stella."

* * *

Lindsay paced across her apartment. She was forgetting so many things. She stopped.

_Toothbrush_.

Lindsay went into the bathroom. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal about this. It was just a quick flight to Bozeman, drop off the papers, and come straight back, so why was she so nervous?

Lindsay looked in the bathroom mirror and an image of herself as a child flashed through her mind. She shook her head.

"No," Lindsay told herself. "I can't go back there. I can't face the humiliation."

Lindsay was snapped to attention by a knock at her door.

She stepped over the suitcases spread on the floor and made her way to the door.

She opened it and Danny walked straight in. "What's going on Montana?"

"Nothing, I'm just…unpacking," Lindsay replied.

Danny looked at the bags. "Unpacking or packing? Cos it looks like you were packing to go somewhere and you weren't even gonna say goodbye to me."

Lindsay closed the door and leaned on it.

"I guess I knew you'd come check on me after work."

Danny sighed and took a step towards her, knowing exactly where she was planning on going. "Lindsay…"

"It doesn't matter anyway," Lindsay said, escaping from the minimizing gap between her and Danny. "I'm not going anymore, I've changed my mind."

Danny followed Lindsay across the living room.

"Lindsay, whatever happened in your past… you have to face it."

Lindsay turned to face Danny and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't Danny. I'm not strong enough to do this. It hurts to much to go back," Lindsay mumbled.

As more tears rolled down her cheeks, Danny realized he had never seen Lindsay so vulnerable, so broken, and all he wanted to do was to put her back together. She looked up at him with shaken eyes, almost begging him to take away her hurt.

Danny moved towards Lindsay and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she melted into his body.

"Lindsay Monroe… you _are_ strong enough," Danny soothed. He struggled for the right words to say. He wanted so bad to take her pain straight away but knew that she needed more than a few words and a hug.

"I don't think I can do this Danny," Lindsay murmured into Danny's neck.

"I know you can Montana."

Lindsay stepped back and wiped her cheeks. She didn't want to go to Montana and leave Danny behind in New York. She needed him now more than ever.

"Danny…" She took a deep breath. "I, I can't do this without you."

"Then I'll come to Montana with you," Danny replied without hesitation.

Lindsay bit her lip as tears began to well in her eyes again. "Are you sure?"

Danny reached for a tissue on the counter and handed it to Lindsay. "Of course."

Lindsay wiped her face and smiled. "Sorry, I must look like a real mess."

Danny smirked. "You're beautiful Monroe."

Lindsay smiled sheepishly and tilted her head, brushing her lips softly against Danny's. Danny snaked his arm around Lindsay's neck and kissed her harder. Lindsay moaned into Danny as his tongue tickled her lips. As Lindsay began to open her mouth and give Danny access to her tongue her cell went off.

"Dammit," She cursed.

Danny smirked. "No rush right?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and answered her phone. "Kaylee," She greeted as she looked at Danny, before retreating to her room.

Danny sat down on Lindsay's couch and picked up her tv guide that was sitting on the table. Just as he was about to see what was on tonight he thought it'd be a better idea to ring Mac and request some time off to go with Lindsay.

Mac answered straight away.

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's Danny. I need a few days off."

Mac sighed. "Lindsay's not coming to work so we are already short staffed, why do you need time off?"

Danny hesitated for a moment. This was it.

"Because Lindsay's going back to Montana to deal with some past issues and I'm going with her."

Mac was silent for a moment, not a good sign.

"Danny, what exactly is your reasoning behind this?"

Mac's voice was firm but Danny was convinced he could win him over.

"She's my friend Mac, and she needs me. She doesn't want to do this alone."

"Just friends?"

"Yes, just friends."

"Because I've heard some rumours in the lab, the kind of rumours that the lab is against."

"They're just rumours Mac, besides, how's the department gonna prove that two CSIs are having a relationship?" Danny asked.

"Well technically it's not against the rules to have a relationship, but it _is_ against the rules for two colleagues to marry. However if something were going on between you and Lindsay and it affected your work-"

"If there were something going on between Lindsay and I, it wouldn't."

Danny heard Mac sigh. "Fine then, you can have the rest of the week off, that's 3 paid sick days. Look after my CSI."

Danny's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"Contrary to what you people may think, I'm not completely heartless. I too have been in love."

Danny noticed the subtle hurt in Mac's voice. However subtle, it was there.

"I'm sorry Mac, I never meant to imply anything like that."

"It's fine Danny. I'll see you next week."

"Bye Mac, Thanks."

"Bye."

Danny hung up and watched as Lindsay moved around her apartment, packing her luggage.

"You should go pack. It'll be warm in Montana. My aunt and uncle will be fine with you staying with us, I booked our flight for tomorrow morning at 10:30," Lindsay rambled.

"Mac gave me the rest of the week off," Danny informed. "And you're rambling."

Lindsay sighed and collapsed on the couch. "I'm just nervous to go back there. It won't take that long… I just have to… I, I don't even know why I'm going there. I don't…"

Lindsay curled up next to Danny.

"We can take as long or as little as you want. Whatever it takes," Danny said supportingly.

Lindsay nodded. "You should go home and pack."

Danny kissed Lindsay lightly on the forehead. "I'll ring you later."

"Ok." Lindsay kissed Danny chastely on the lips before letting him leave.

After Danny closed the door behind him, Lindsay sighed and picked up her TV guide on the table. She turned to the middle page and retrieved the papers she was hiding there.

As soon as Danny got to Bozeman, he would find out everything that she had tried so hard to keep hidden. Lindsay couldn't shake the awful feeling in her gut that once Danny found out, he would leave her.

After all, if she found out that someone she was dating was keeping a secret like this from her, she wouldn't be sure whether she could trust them anymore.

But then again, Lindsay Monroe had serious trust issues.

* * *

**I promise you will find out more about Lindsay's past in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, I know this took a long time. At least you get some answers, enjoy!**

* * *

"Lindsay, open your eyes."

Lindsay sighed and opened her eyes.

"Since when are you scared of flying? You had no problem when we flew to Dallas for the conference," Danny stated next to her.

"I'm not," Lindsay replied glumly. They had been in the air for five minutes now and Lindsay was hating every minute of it. She knew she had to tell Danny what was going on but she kept putting it off.

'_I'll wait til we get on the plane… I'll wait til we get in the air… I'll wait till Danny finishes his drink...'_

"So you're closing your eyes in anticipation because…?"

Lindsay sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Before we get there, I need to tell the reason why I'm going back, and I need you not to freak out."

Danny shifted in his seat, slightly nervous. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this?"

"What I have to tell you, it's not as straight up as it sounds. You need to understand that my childhood was… Do you remember the Darius case at the beginning of the year? You said Mac wanted to protect me from the blood bath, and I told you I'd seen much worse?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

Lindsay looked up at him. "Well things happened in my childhood that affected the decisions I made later on in life."

Danny could tell Lindsay was trying to avoid whatever it was that she felt she needed to tell him.

"Lindsay, just tell me, please."

Lindsay took a deep breathe and stared into Danny's eyes. "I-I'm flying back to Montana to return some papers that I signed."

Danny relaxed slightly. "That's it?"

Lindsay hesitated. "Divorce papers."

Danny's eyes shot up. _Divorce papers?_

"Please say something Danny," Lindsay begged.

"So… you were married?" Danny asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, technically I still am married."

Danny fell silent again.

"Danny, please talk to me."

"I-I just, I thought you were… I just need time to process it Lindsay."

She sighed at Danny's answer and looked straight ahead to the in-flight movie. She was predicting a long and quiet flight.

* * *

Lindsay buckled her seatbelt as the plane was about to land. Danny had not spoken one word to her since she told him she was married. She couldn't really blame him, she had lied to him.

As the plane landed, Lindsay glanced across at Danny. He avoided her gaze and stared out the window.

As people began to descend off the plane, Danny was forced to look at Lindsay.

"Danny…"

"We should get going."

Lindsay sighed and got up. Danny followed her out and into the airport where they searched for their bags. Once they found their luggage, Danny followed Lindsay outside where she hailed a cab.

When they got in, Lindsay gave the driver her address and sat back next to Danny.

"I live…lived about 40 minutes out from here," Lindsay informed.

Danny nodded slightly then looked out the window.

About half an hour later he turned to Lindsay. "What's his name?"

It had been so long since she had heard his voice that at first she thought she was imagining it.

"Corey Geyer," Lindsay answered.

"So your real name is Lindsay Geyer?"

"No, I kept my last name. This doesn't change anything Danny."

"Good, no way am I calling you _Geyer_ at work," Danny said, smiling slightly.

Lindsay returned his smile. "Like I said, this doesn't change anything. I'm still the same person I was yesterday."

"I know. It just means I didn't know the person you were yesterday as well as I thought I did. But, I don't blame you Lindsay, I'm not mad at you, just shocked."

"So are we ok?"

Danny smiled and kissed Lindsay lightly on the head. "We're good. We got some stuff to work out... but we're good."

Lindsay let out a relieved sigh and the cab stopped.

"We're here."

Danny paid the driver and Lindsay got out and began unloading the bags from the boot.

Danny stepped out and took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the fresh air. It was completely cleansing compared to what he was used to in New York.

The bitumen road had disappeared long ago, and they were now standing on a dirt road. Danny stood before a large old fashioned style house with a veranda with wooden floor boards. Surrounding the large house were paddocks of sheep and cows, wheat fields and much more. To the left of the house were stables near a group of chickens pecking grains off of the floor. Danny squinted a saw a lake at the far end of the house next to a trail surrounded by trees. There were tall mountains in the far distance.

Lindsay cleared her throat and Danny turned around to see she was struggling with the bags.

"A little help here Messer?"

Danny smirked and assisted Lindsay with the luggage. He slammed the boot shut and the cab drove away.

Danny could hear soft barking in the distance. He looked around. He couldn't see any dogs but the barking was definitely getting louder.

When Danny turned around again he saw two sheep dogs, one a puppy, and a golden retriever running towards them.

Lindsay gasped and knelt down.

"Rusty! Jimmy!" She squealed. The golden retriever and sheep dog jumped and licked her affectionately, then made their way to Danny.

Danny laughed as the two dogs jumped up on him and barked for his attention. He bent down and stroked the dogs playfully as Lindsay scooped up the young puppy in her arms.

"Who are you little fella?"

Lindsay looked up at Danny and laughed as she made her way over to him. "You have dog drool on your face."

Danny closed his eyes as Lindsay wiped his cheek. "Fabulous."

The front screen door slammed open and a middle aged couple emerged.

"Lindsay," the woman exclaimed as she hugged Lindsay. "You're here."

Lindsay juggled the puppy in her arms as she embraced her aunt.

"Aunt Jane, Uncle Keith, this is my friend Danny Messer," Lindsay introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Danny greeted politely.

"Oh, isn't he just delightful," Aunt Jane exclaimed as she hugged Danny. He blushed slightly and Lindsay giggled.

Aunt Jane let Danny go and Uncle Keith shook his hand. "Welcome to Bozeman."

"Thanks."

"Who's this?" Lindsay asked her Aunt as she played with the puppy's paws.

"That's Ray, Kayee's new pet. Now let's get you kids inside."

As Danny walked into the house his eyes widened. It was amazing. It was a very large house with many photos and plants and other homey touches around the place.

Aunt Jane guided Danny around the house. "This is the living room... this is the kitchen... this is the downstairs bathroom... Oh Lindsay honey, take Danny upstairs and show him to his room, I have a pot roast in the oven."

Danny smiled and followed Lindsay upstairs.

"Your Aunt seems nice," Danny commented.

"That's because she likes you. She has a soft spot for Italians. My Aunt and Uncle's room is downstairs. Here's the guest room, my bedroom is right across the hall and my sister's is down the hall to the right. Bathroom's next door to my room," Lindsay explained. She followed Danny into his room.

The walls were purple and the double bed had a pink spread. Danny placed his bags at the end of the bed.

"This room's uh… pretty."

Lindsay smirked and sat down on Danny's bed. "It used to be my cousin's room. Sarah's five years older than me."

Danny sat on the bed next to Lindsay and looked around the room. "This house is really nice."

Lindsay smiled. "Yeah, I spent half my childhood in this house; it's good to be back."

Danny grabbed Lindsay's hand and held it in his.

"Lindsay! Danny! Fresh short bread straight out of the oven," Aunt Jane called from downstairs.

Lindsay smiled and pulled Danny off of the bed. "Let's go."

The sweet smell of shortbread hit Danny as soon as they got downstairs. Lindsay let go of Danny's hand and took a piece of shortbread. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Mmmm, if there's one thing I miss in New York, it's definitely your cooking Aunt Jane."

She handed a piece to Danny and he accepted it gratefully. Aunt Jane looked at Danny expectedly, waiting for his opinion. He smiled. "Tastes great."

Aunt Jane beamed and began wiping down the bench. "So Danny, seeing as you came out here with Lindsay, I guess she told you about Corey?"

Danny nodded.

Aunt Jane looked at Lindsay and frowned. "Lindsay there's something your uncle and I didn't tell you. Corey sent you the papers to sign because he's getting remarried… to Sarah."

Lindsay almost chocked on her biscuit. She coughed and cleared her throat.

"He's marrying Sarah? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"We didn't want to hurt you Lindsay. They know that your uncle and I don't approve but they're still going through with it. I think they're generally in love with each other."

Lindsay raised her voice. "Like they were generally in love with each other five years ago?"

"Lindsay-"

"Who else knew about this?" Lindsay demanded.

"Honey, it's not like people didn't know, they've seen them together-"

"Great, so the whole town knows, once again everyone's in the loop but me."

"Lindsay they're on your side."

"I don't want the whole town feeling sorry for me. I'm sick of them feeling sorry for me."

"I'm sorry honey."

Lindsay sighed and calmed down. "I know I'm, I'm just upset that you didn't tell me."

Lindsay escaped out the back door and Danny turned his attention to her aunt.

"That poor girl," She muttered. "She's been through so much."

Danny hesitated before going out after Lindsay. He went outside and spotted her near the stables. She was stroking one of the horses. Danny approached her cautiously.

"Are you ok Lindsay?"

She sighed.

"When I was 16 I met Corey in high school. He was a bad boy and I wanted his attention. I had a mucked up childhood Danny. I wanted to be wanted, so bad. When he proposed to me two years later I said yes straight away," Lindsay explained.

Danny listened carefully.

"My Aunt and Uncle didn't approve of course, I was only 18, too young to get married. But I figured, he wanted me, he wanted to protect me, he wanted to be with me, and that was enough. I was young and stupid but, I thought that as long as I had someone, it would all be ok. Three months into our marriage I came home early to find Corey in bed with another woman."

Lindsay smiled bitterly.

"I didn't see who it was. She didn't turn around, just kept on riding him. After that I came to my senses. I left him and focused on my study. I became one of Bozeman's finest CSI's. I was finally getting my life back on track, I was finally happy."

"Then what?" Danny asked.

"About a year ago, before I moved to New York, I was approached by my cousin Sarah. She told me it was her in bed with my husband that night and that the whole town knew. The _whole_ town knew Danny, and they were talking about it behind my back the whole time. I couldn't take it, so when the opportunity to go to New York arrived, I grabbed on with both hands. I just wanted to leave it all behind me," Lindsay explained.

Danny sighed. "I'm so sorry Lindsay. That time when you saw Mandy in my apartment… it must've brought back bad memories."

Lindsay turned to face him. "It's ok Danny, I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

Danny drew Lindsay into a hug. "Still, I'm sorry."

Danny was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Did you love him?"

"I didn't even know what love was."

Lindsay relaxed against Danny's body but moaned when her cell began ringing.

"I'll wait for you inside," Danny informed.

Lindsay nodded and answered her phone.

"Monroe"

"Hey sis"

"Oh Kay, How did your netball go?"

"We lost, 18 to 20."

"Sorry."

"I'll be home tomorrow. Did you and Danny make it there ok?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go see Corey tomorrow."

"So you told Danny what happened?"

"I told Danny about Corey."

"And what about Mom? Dad? The incident?"

"Not yet."

"Lindsay you have to tell him, it's the whole reason you came back to Montana."

"I know. And I will, just, not yet."

* * *

**And the secrets continue.. please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah, it's been a while, but this is the longest chapter I've written... ever. There, that should make you feel better!**

* * *

Lindsay came back inside and approached her aunt in the kitchen.

"Aunt Jane, I'm really sorry about before. I shouldn't have attacked you like that," Lindsay apologized.

"It's fine Sweetie," She answered as she made her way around the kitchen. "You're a good kid."

Lindsay smiled appreciatively and glanced around. "Where's Danny?"

"He's outside with your Uncle Keith."

Lindsay smirked. "This should be interesting."

Lindsay went outside and shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked around. She spotted Danny and her uncle at the sheep enclosure. Lindsay jogged over to them and sat on the wooden fence.

"You see the trick to shearing sheep Danny Boy is to do it all in one go, make a nice big blanket, and don't be afraid to shear too close to the skin," Uncle Keith explained as he showed Danny the tools.

Lindsay swung her legs as she watched. "Giving Danny a crash course?"

"This boy has the heart of a country man, it's just been shielded by all that city nonsense," Uncle Keith answered and Danny laughed. "You know you remind me a little of Kaylee when she was a little girl Lindsay, always used to watch me work."

Uncle Keith dusted off his hands on his jeans. "Now it seems she has more important things to do."

Lindsay smirked. "That's teenagers for you. I remember when I was a little girl, I followed Dad out to the farm everyday to watch him work. He used to look up at me and say, _'Are you just gonna sit and watch all day or are you gonna help me?'_ and I would say, _'I'm a young lady Daddy, I'm not supposed to work hard.'_"

Lindsay smiled fondly at the memory and Uncle Keith laughed.

"My little brother always used to tell me stories about his baby girl watching him out on the farm. You were his pride and joy, daddy's little girl."

Lindsay blushed and turned to Danny. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

She jumped off the fence and began walking back to the house. Danny jogged up to her.

"Keep up _Danny Boy_," She teased.

He followed her inside and past the kitchen.

"Supper's almost ready," Aunt Jane called as they passed.

Lindsay's curls bobbed up and down on her shoulders as she made her way up the stairs. Danny followed her into her room where she pulled out a polished wooden box from under her bed.

Danny glanced around the room. A number of photos hung from the cream coloured walls. There was a desk in the corner of her room.

Lindsay sat on her queen size bed with a light green bed spread and opened the box. Danny sat down next to her and she handed him a photo.

"That's me and my dad."

Danny smiled at the photo of a young kid hanging off a smiling man's back. "You're cute."

Danny handed the photo back and Lindsay put it away, smiling.

"You seem really different out here Lindsay."

She looked up.

"You're glowing."

Lindsay blushed slightly, "Not everything in my past is bad. I'm happy."

"To be back home?"

"To be here with you Danny."

Danny smiled. "Me too."

Lindsay leaned in closer to Danny.

"Lindsay! Danny! Supper's ready!"

Lindsay smirked and kissed Danny quickly on the lips before getting up.

* * *

Danny blinked a couple of times and looked up at the purple ceiling. He couldn't sleep.

Dinner had been great. It had been so long since he'd had a good home cooked meal. The food was great, but Danny's focus had shifted during the evening to the hand that Lindsay had placed on his thigh under the table.

Danny was sure it was a gesture of support, Lindsay's way of saying, _'I know you're out of your comfort zone, but don't forget I'm here if you need me.'_ However innocent Lindsay had intended the gesture to be, Danny couldn't deny the passion and lust that surged in his body.

Danny knew that Lindsay wanted to wait until the time was right, but the sexual tension between them grew more and more each day. Danny noticed Lindsay's kisses were getting more and passionate, more heated.

Danny sighed as he rolled onto his side. There was no way he was going to fall asleep with thoughts of Lindsay in is head. It frustrated him that he was so close to her and that only a narrow hallway separated them, yet they couldn't be together.

With every minute he was getting more tired but sleep seemed to escape him.

* * *

Lindsay finished brushing her hair and placed the brush on her desk. She applied a bit of make-up and looked at the clock. It read 7:30.

Normally, her Uncle Keith would've woken the house up ages ago. Lindsay figured he was being lenient because of Danny. Lindsay's aunt and uncle had taken a liking to Danny and that meant a lot to Lindsay.

"Lindsay! Danny Boy! Rise and shine! We have a lot of work to do today!" Uncle Keith hollered throughout the house.

Lindsay smiled, and then turned quickly as she heard a loud thud emanating from Danny's room followed by a muttered 'Ouch'.

Lindsay smirked and stood in her bedroom doorway, waiting for Danny.

He emerged moments later with ruffled hair and sleepy eyes, wearing his signature tank top.

"Rough night?" Lindsay asked playfully, knowing that Danny was used to waking up much earlier due to their job.

"I'm just not used to waking up to hollering men and hardwood floors."

Lindsay smiled. "Sorry, I should have warned you about that."

She began pushing Danny gently towards the shower. "Towels are in the bottom drawer next to the sink. If you take longer than 15 minutes my aunt will pleasurably come in and turn the shower off _for_ you."

Lindsay looked Danny up and down. "Actually, better make it 10 minutes."

Danny turned on the shower and pulled his top off over his head.

"You're not even gonna wait til I leave?" Lindsay teased.

"You're welcomed to stay," Danny quipped.

"Mmmm, tempting, but I think I'll wait downstairs," Lindsay said as she kissed Danny lightly on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

Lindsay made her way downstairs with a smile on her face. Bringing Danny back to Montana was arguably one of the best decisions she'd made.

"You seem chirpy this morning," Aunt Jane noted.

"So it's true," said a voice behind Lindsay. She turned and immediately smiled.

"You came all the way back home and didn't even bother to call me or drop in," Billy finished.

Lindsay walked over and hugged him. "Hey Billy, we just got in Yesterday."

"We?" Billy asked.

"Danny came with me," Lindsay answered, and Billy smiled.

"So it looks like things are getting pretty serious between the two of you," he noted.

"After all, you don't just up and fly from New York to Montana for anyone," Aunt Jane added.

"Danny and I, we've only been dating for about a month," Lindsay argued.

"Ya know Billy, I heard some 'thumping' coming from Danny's room this morning," Aunt Jane gossiped with a mischievous smile.

Billy screwed up his face. "Thumping?"

Lindsay swatted him in the arm. "He fell out of bed."

Billy raised his eyebrows.

"While I was in my room," Lindsay finished.

The room went silent as Danny came down the stairs, freshly showered.

"Hey there Danny," Billy greeted.

"Billy, hey," Danny replied and sat at the kitchen table next to Lindsay. Aunt Jane immediately placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"I suggest you eat up, Keith's got a lot planned for you today."

"Hard labour? This is supposed to be a holiday for Danny," Lindsay replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing he can't handle. What time are you going to see Corey?" Aunt Jane asked.

Lindsay looked at her watch. "8:30, I was kinda hoping that Danny would come with me."

"Well, I would come with you but I've gotta pick up Kaylee at the airport," Aunt Jane explained.

"I'll come with you," Billy volunteered.

Lindsay sighed. "That's not the point. I want Danny."

Danny couldn't help but smile at how persistent she was and how he loved to hear her say she wanted him.

Aunt Jane sighed. "Well it's really up to Danny." She turned to Danny. "What do you say? Would you like to stay here and help out a grateful old couple or would you like to go and have a meeting to discuss legal papers and what not?"

Danny smiled. "As much as I'd like to help you out, Lindsay asked me to Bozeman to help her wrap up her loose ends, so I owe it to her to go with her, sorry."

Aunt Jane smiled sweetly. "It's ok honey, I can see why Lindsay fell for such a supportive and kind soul as yours."

Lindsay smiled victoriously. "So it's settled. We better get going."

* * *

"Lindsay, can I ask you a question?"

Lindsay looked at him briefly before returning her eyes to the road.

"Sure."

"Returning these papers, was it the only reason you came back here?"

Lindsay gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Why do you ask?"

"It just seems there's something else going on. Something else you came back here to do," Danny answered carefully.

"Uh, I came back to see my family and… to tell myself to stop running from this place, to put the thing with Corey behind me."

Danny nodded. "Ok."

He knew that wasn't true. He knew there was something else, something that happened in her childhood. Danny didn't want to force the truth out of Lindsay; he wanted her to trust him enough to tell him on her own.

Lindsay stopped the car when they reached their destination and turned to Danny.

"Are you ok? You seem quiet."

Danny shrugged. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. It's not everyday I go to meet the husband of the woman I'm seeing."

Lindsay smiled sadly. "I don't want you to think any less of me Danny. My marriage to Corey… it was legal, but it wasn't serious."

Danny got out of the car and Lindsay followed. "I know, I don't think any less of you Montana."

Danny followed Lindsay to the small cottage they were parked in front of. Lindsay hesitated slightly before ringing the doorbell. Danny stood behind her anxiously.

Moments later a tall blonde woman answered the door. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Lindsay.

"Lindsay? I heard you were back in town, but I thought they were just silly rumours."

Lindsay smiled politely. "Sarah, can we come in? It won't take a minute."

Sarah looked from Lindsay to Danny and stepped aside. "Uh sure."

She closed the door behind them. "Baby, Lindsay Monroe's here."

A dark haired, rugged looking man emerged from the other room.

"Lindsay, I'm glad you decided to return home." He glanced at Danny. "He's not your lawyer is he?"

"Danny, this is my pig- headed ex Corey, Corey this is my friend and colleague Danny," Lindsay announced in an uncaring tone.

"C'mon Linds, I thought we put all that behind us," Corey reasoned.

"Sarah's my cousin so I'm forced to be civil with her, but I have no interest in pretending to be friendly with you," Lindsay spat. She handed him the divorce papers. "It's all signed."

"Can we just go over a few things while you're here? It's so much easier than over the phone with lawyers and…"

Lindsay dropped the divorce papers on the kitchen table and sat down as Danny sat next to her.

Corey cleared his throat. "So Danny, how long have you been with Lindsay?"

"This isn't a social call Corey, if you have nothing further to discuss about the divorce, we'll leave," Lindsay interjected.

Corey ignored Lindsay. "Does it bother you Danny? That you're sleeping with a married woman?"

"What about you Corey? It bother you that you cheated on your wife with her cousin?" Danny spoke up bitterly.

"I suggest you watch your back with this one Danny. After all, can't be too careful with someone who keeps secrets as good as her," Corey said as he lit a cigarette. He turned his attention to Lindsay. "You tell your little lover boy about your hideous skeletons?"

Lindsay seemed frozen in place.

"She's one seriously damaged woman. Shit like that messes with your mind, mucks you up. She's no use to anyone anymore with all the issues she's got," Corey continued.

"Alright, that's it. We're outta here Lindsay," Danny said as he grabbed Lindsay's hand and headed for the door.

"What, you're just gonna run away? Can't even fight me like a real man?" Corey egged.

Danny turned around, still holding on to Lindsay's hand tightly. "Ya know what? I put punk ass scum like you behind bars everyday for a living, I'm not gonna waste my time on you," Danny spat.

"Is that so? You think you can take me on City Boy?"

"Danny can we please just leave," Lindsay begged quietly.

Danny grunted at Corey before leading Lindsay out of the house. When they got to the car Danny let go of Lindsay's hand and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you ok?"

She simply nodded and moved into Danny's body, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you for being there for me Danny," She mumbled.

Danny and Lindsay looked up as Sarah emerged from the house and interrupted them. She approached them cautiously.

"I'm sorry about Corey, he's been a little on edge lately, what with the wedding and all…"

Lindsay got into the car. "Don't worry, I wasn't expecting anything more from him."

"So uh, how long are you in town? Are you gonna visit your dad's grave while you're in town?"

Lindsay buckled herself in. "I don't know, maybe."

"What about your mom's?"

Lindsay ignored Sarah and started the car.

"Well bye then, give my love to my mom and dad."

* * *

Lindsay walked through the front door and smiled when she saw her sister.

"Hey."

"Hey sis, where's Danny?"

"He went straight out the back. He was guilted into helping out Uncle Keith," Lindsay explained as she sat next to her sister.

"Awww, it's been so long since I've had both of you girls living under this roof," Aunt Jane exclaimed. "Ever since you moved in with Corey, Lindsay, and then found a small apartment while you were working…"

"Oh, speaking of which, how did it go with Corey?" Kaylee asked.

Lindsay screwed up her face. "As awful as I thought it'd be. Thank God Danny was there. Sarah sends her love by the way."

"What happened?" Kaylee asked.

"He just acted like the pig he is… and he told Danny about my 'awful past'," Lindsay said with a sigh.

"He told Danny what happened?"

"No, no. Corey just told Danny to watch out for me, that I was screwed up because of my childhood and couldn't be trusted…" Lindsay trailed off.

"But you will tell him?"

"Kaylee," Aunt Jane warned.

"I'm only looking out for you Linds. I know you really like this guy," Kaylee explained.

Lindsay sighed. "I will tell him, when the time's ready, I just… it's different for you Kay, you were so young, you didn't understand what was going on, the words meant nothing to you back then."

Kaylee was about to protest but Aunt Jane hushed her. "It doesn't matter now, Lindsay will tell Danny whatever she wants about her life whenever she wants to. Now girls, take these sandwiches out to Danny and Uncle Keith."

Lindsay and Kaylee accepted the plates and headed outside.

Uncle Keith and Danny were out in the paddock with the tractor. Danny was toying with the engine.

"Ok, try it now."

Uncle Keith turned the ignition and the tractor rumbled to life. He smiled. "Well done Danny Boy, you fixed it."

Danny smiled proudly and wiped his dirty hands on a rag. He was down to a tank top and was covered in grease. Lindsay looked him up and down quickly before approaching him.

"Here," She said as she handed Danny the plate.

"Thanks, good to see you again Kaylee," He greeted.

She smiled at him. "Nice to see you too. I'll be inside if you need anything."

Uncle Keith placed his plate on the tractor and wiped his hands on his jeans. "I think I need a beer, thirsty Danny Boy?"

"Sure, thanks."

Uncle Keith went to go get drinks and Lindsay stood next to Danny and leant back against the fence.

"Since when do you know how to fix engines?" Lindsay asked with a smirk.

"I'm a jack of all trades," Danny answered as he bit into his sandwich. He held it out towards Lindsay and she grabbed his hand and took a small bite.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting used to the whole country scene."

Lindsay smiled and wiped a smudge of dirt off Danny's face with her thumb. She turned around and saw her uncle making his way back to them. Lindsay gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"By the way Messer, you look hot all greased up."

Danny chuckled and Lindsay left, waving to her uncle as she passed.

When she got inside she licked her lips, tasting the mustard either from biting Danny's sandwich or kissing his lips.

"What that boy does for a white tank top… oh my!"

Lindsay frowned and heard Kaylee giggle. She entered the dinning room to find Kaylee and her aunt staring at Danny through the window.

Lindsay cleared her throat and rolled her eyes as her aunt looked at her innocently.

Kaylee smirked and jumped down off of the counter. "What did you expect? He's Italian."

* * *

Danny took off his glasses and collapsed onto the bed. He rubbed his eyes wearily; he definitely wasn't going to have trouble falling asleep tonight.

Danny looked up at the sound of his door creeping slightly open.

Lindsay squeezed in. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

Danny smiled as she climbed on top of him and lay comfortably looking up at him with her chin on his chest.

"This the way you say goodnight to all your guests?" Danny murmured with a smirk.

"Only the ruggedly handsome ones," She replied with a smile before placing her lips on his. "I wanted to say thank you for helping out Uncle Keith today. It can get lonely out in the fields and it meant a lot to him."

Danny smiled wearily and wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist. He molded his lips to hers, and Lindsay moaned as his tongue playfully tickled her. She slowly crept her hand under Danny's top and up his chest as she deepened the kiss.

"Lindsay!" Came a voice from the hallway and Danny immediately removed his hands that were grazing Lindsay's back.

"The least you could do is close the door," Kaylee called as she retreated down the hall.

Lindsay giggled and rested her head on Danny's chest. She sighed. "I could just fall asleep right here."

Danny smirked. "Somehow, lying with you on top of me like this, I don't think I'd have sleep on my mind."

Lindsay smiled and got off of Danny. She bent down and gave him a long kiss.

"Get some sleep Messer."

* * *

**Tell me what ya think, reviews make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny sighed contently as he ate the last of his bacon and eggs and downed his juice. He was definitely enjoying staying with Lindsay's family, and he decided to savor each moment, not knowing how much longer he would be staying. It was Friday morning, and he was due back to work on Monday.

Danny watched Lindsay quietly across the table as she moved the food around her plate with her fork. Danny thought back to the conversation between Lindsay and Sarah yesterday. Sarah had asked Lindsay whether she would visit her father's grave, and Lindsay nonchalantly replied that she might. But then Sarah asked if Lindsay would visit her mother's grave, and Lindsay blocked the question. Danny noticed that when Sarah asked about her mother, Lindsay's eyes went cold and dark.

Danny had heard Lindsay mention her father fondly a number of times, but she never seemed to speak about her mother. He came to the conclusion that whatever secret Lindsay was hiding, whatever was haunting her, had to do with her mother.

"What are you staring at?"

Danny smirked as Lindsay playfully glared at him. "You."

Lindsay blushed slightly at the bluntness of Danny's statement and looked back down at her plate.

Kaylee came in through the back door. "Linds, I'm taking Buttercup for a ride today down the trail, I was wondering if you and Danny wanted to join me."

Lindsay hesitated and looked across to Danny for an indication of an answer.

"C'mon Linds, I know you've been dying to ride since you got back," Kaylee continued.

"What do you think?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"Sounds good."

Lindsay smiled and got up to put her plate in the sink. Danny followed her and they went out the back towards the stables. Lindsay stopped in front of a chestnut coloured mare. She clicked her tongue and the horse came towards her immediately. She stroked it gently.

"Danny this is Leila, Leila this is Danny. You'll have no problems with her, she's the tamest horse around."

Lindsay led the horse out of the stable and began putting on her saddle, explaining all the little pieces to Danny. Danny stood back with his hands in his pockets and watched as Lindsay moved about the horse.

When she was done she handed the reins to Danny. "Here, I'll be back after I tack up Fee."

Danny smiled and stroked the horse as he watched Lindsay approach the stable of a grey coloured horse.

Just as Lindsay finished preparing her horse she turned around to the sound of hooves and did a double take when she saw Danny trot past her. "You sure take your time Montana."

Lindsay quickly jumped on her horse and went after Danny. "Woah, wait a minute, you can ride?"

Danny stopped so Lindsay could catch up with him.

"Since when can you ride?"

Danny shrugged. "I took lessons for about a year when I was a kid. It was ages ago but I think I pretty much got it down pat. Told you I was a jack of all trades."

Lindsay smiled. "So when I was explaining all that stuff to you before, you already knew what I was talking about?"

Danny smiled and nodded.

"And you just stood back and let me do all the work?" Lindsay continued, her grin getting wider.

"You were so assertive and in your element, I didn't want to steal your thunder. Plus it's sexy," Danny admitted before taking off.

Lindsay giggled and went after him. They met up with Kaylee moments later and Billy who had decided to tag along. The four of them rode slowly down the trail.

"I can't believe you took riding lessons," Lindsay said to Danny as she rode beside him.

"It was when I was thirteen," Danny said, his accent flaring. "There was this girl at school. I had the biggest crush on her. She absolutely loved riding and I thought that if I learned how to ride I could sweep her off her feet and impress her. I begged my mother for a whole week before she finally decided to let me take lessons."

"So what happened?" Kaylee asked. "You get the girl?"

"Nah, she fell for my older brother Louie. She was more into the bad boy thing," Danny explained and Lindsay giggled.

"So how are you Billy?" Danny asked, wanting to shift the attention from himself. He remembered his hatred towards Billy when he thought Billy and Lindsay were an item, which had now dissipated.

Billy smirked. "Life's pretty good. I'm doing great at work, my health's up, and a met a little someone special the other week."

"Ooo do tell," Lindsay gushed.

Billy blushed slightly. "Well, uh, he's just moved from Australia to Montana. We met out at Devil's field; he has a property near there."

"What's his name?"

"Jamie."

The four stopped at an ice cream cart seller along the trail and all got ice cream cones. They strolled along happily, chatting for half an hour before coming to a fork in the trail.

"Which way should we go?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm gonna take this route," Billy announced, moving towards the left trail. "It's a shortcut back to my farm."

"How about I go with you Billy, and then meet up with Danny and Lindsay further down," Kaylee suggested, flashing Lindsay an all knowing smile. Lindsay simply nodded.

"Well," Billy got down off of his horse. "I've got a conference for a week down in Denver starting tomorrow so I guess this is goodbye."

Lindsay got down off her horse and embraced Billy. "See you next time."

"Oh so there's gonna be a next time?" Billy asked with a smile.

"Maybe," She kissed him on the cheek. "Look after yourself."

"Always do Lyn."

Billy went over to Danny and shook his hand. "Good to see you again Danny."

"Yeah, you too."

"Make sure you take care of her," Billy said as her mounted his horse and kicked off, disappearing with Kaylee down the trail.

Lindsay got on her horse and went down the other path with Danny.

"It's so peaceful out here," He commented.

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, I always come out for a ride when I want to clear my mind, it's just so relaxing."

Danny squinted into the distance and grinned. "I bet you can't beat me to that small gate over there."

Lindsay squinted into the distance. "You mean that small grey blur?"

Danny grinned. "That's the one."

Lindsay immediately kicked her horse. "Let's go girl."

Danny saw Lindsay take off and went after her. "Hey, wait, I didn't say go!"

He grinned as he caught up to Lindsay. Lindsay couldn't help but smile as the wind blew through her hair and her horse went faster. She loved to ride.

Lindsay noticed Danny had caught up and was riding beside her. She poked her tongue out at him and smiled as she took the lead.

When she looked ahead she frowned. They were coming at a 1.5 metre high fence at full speed. If they didn't start slowing down they were gonna crash.

Lindsay pulled slightly on the reins, and her horse gradually slowed down. Danny whizzed past her.

"Danny!" She called; worried he was going to crash into the fence. To her surprise, Danny and they horse jumped and cleared the fence. Lindsay knew Leila wasn't a horse well known for jumping. Danny slowed down and returned to Lindsay, this time opening the gate. He had a look of sheer fear on his face and Lindsay couldn't help but grin.

"No way am I doing that again. From now on we're sticking to gateless, jumpless trails," Danny complained.

Lindsay laughed. "Come on, don't tell me you didn't find it at least a little bit fun and thrilling."

"Oh yeah, it was fun right up til the part where I lunged into the air and almost fell off. Damn this horse can jump high."

Lindsay grinned and rode slowly alongside of him. "Hey I'm as surprised as you are."

Danny's face fell. "You're surprised? You telling me I jumped that thing on a novice horse?"

Lindsay giggled. "She's not novice, she's just a little inexperienced at jumping."

Danny's lips turned up into a smile. "Doesn't matter, I won anyway."

Lindsay gasped. "I won, I was ahead of you."

"You stopped before the finish line, I actually _crossed_ it, therefore I win," Danny said proudly.

Lindsay rolled her eyes playfully. "Ok, so what did you win?"

"You."

Lindsay blushed and looked down, both loving and hating the way Danny made her blush so easily.

As they walked along they came to an old cemetery. Danny watched as Lindsay looked out to the gravestones and sighed.

He hesitated slightly before speaking up. "Is this where your parents were buried?"

"No, they're at a cemetery near our old house. It's a small lot, but it was close to the house so…"

"How did your dad die?"

Lindsay looked up at him. "Horse accident. When I was 9, right before Kaylee was born we were all inside. There was an awful storm and one of the horses got loose. Dad went out alone in the rain to get him back. The horse was scared by the thunder and lightening, it kept bucking and rearing. My dad was trampled," Lindsay explained sadly.

"I'm really sorry Lindsay."

"It's ok, it was a long time ago and I've moved past it now."

Danny took a deep breath before asking his next question. He was almost certain he'd get shot down.

"What about your mom?"

Lindsay's head shot up to look at Danny, an unreadable expression on her face.

"That… that's the thing I haven't been able to move on from," Lindsay answered quietly in a shaky voice. Horse hooves could be heard in the distance.

"What happened?" Danny asked softly.

Lindsay looked at him with teary eyes. Her heart was telling her to let Danny in, but her head was telling her to keep him out.

She took a deep breath. In battles between the head and the heart, the heart always one in the end.

"Lindsay," Kaylee called as she approached, effectively interrupting them. She noticed the looks between Danny and Lindsay.

She bit her lower lip. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Lindsay tore her eyes from Danny. "No, it's fine."

"I was thinking we should start heading back," Kaylee continued.

Lindsay nodded in agreement and began leading the way back. The ride back was relatively quiet, with Kaylee attempting small talk every now and then.

To a passer by it would seem that the three of them were enjoying a quiet, relaxing ride, however the tension in the air was thick.

When they got back, Lindsay took her horse into its stable. Kaylee appeared behind her.

"Did something happen between you and Danny out there?"

Lindsay glanced at her sister before looking out to watch Danny untacking his horse. He was not within ear shot.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Oh come on, I'm not stupid. I know I interrupted something," Kaylee continued.

Lindsay sighed, keeping her eyes on Danny who was now grooming his horse. "I- I think I was about to tell him what happened to Mom."

Kaylee gasped. "And I interrupted? God I'm an idiot."

Lindsay smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I'm glad you interrupted. I don't know what I was thinking. Danny and I have only been dating a short time, I can't tell him now, not yet."

"Of course you can. You've known Danny a lot longer than a month, he'll help you."

"I don't want to jeopardise our relationship."

"Danny cares about you Lindsay. I don't think anything could change the way he feels about you."

* * *

Danny came downstairs and looked around for Lindsay. He had gone upstairs to take a call from Mac and when he got back Lindsay was no longer sitting on the couch where he'd left her.

He went out the back door wondering if Lindsay was outside. When he stepped out, his eyes were immediately drawn to the purple/orange sky that was illuminated by the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lindsay asked from where she was sitting on the porch.

Danny smiled and sat down next to her. "Sure is."

Lindsay sighed and rested her head on Danny's shoulder, loving the smell of his cologne.

"Earlier, before we got interrupted, you were telling me bout your mother," Danny gently reminded.

Lindsay's body stiffened and she lifted her head from Danny's shoulder. "What about your mother? You never tell me about your parents, why do I have to tell you about mine?"

Danny sighed. "It's ok if you're not ready to tell me. I just thought… you were finally opening up to me before."

Lindsay remained silent so Danny tried again. "I can help you Lindsay."

"I don't need you Danny."

Danny was taken aback by Lindsay's comment. He felt a sharp pain shoot though him at her words. He stood.

"If that's the way you feel right now then I'll leave you alone. But when you finally decided you want my help, I'll be right there, cos I'm not gonna give up on you Lindsay."

* * *

Danny's eyes shot open at the sound of a noise during the night. Lindsay had avoided talking to him ever since their talk on the porch. He was certain their tension showed at the dinner table. The emotional exhaustion had taken it's toll on his body, making it hard for him to fall asleep, so he was understandably annoyed when he was woken.

Danny heard the noise again and sat up suddenly when he realised it was coming from Lindsay's room. He grabbed his glasses and climbed out of bed.

Danny quietly opened his door and tiptoed across the hall to lean against Lindsay's bedroom door. The sound, which Danny had now identified as soft sobbing, could be heard clearly through Lindsay's door. Danny quietly but quickly turned the door knob and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Lindsay looked up at him from the bed with misty eyes and wet cheeks, holding her breath to stop the sobs from escaping. Danny swallowed slowly and crossed his arms over his chest. He desperately wanted to help her, but he needed her to ask him, he needed it to be on her terms. It didn't take long for Lindsay to speak up.

"Danny," She sobbed. "I need you."

That was all he needed to hear. He was at her side in a second with his arms wrapped around her shaking body. She sobbed into his chest as he gently whispered to her and pressed his body against hers.

"Shhh, it's ok Lindsay, it's ok."

Lindsay continued to sob, her hands clutching onto Danny's arms.

"T-Tomorrow I…" Lindsay said between breathes, but didn't continue.

Danny pressed his lips into Lindsay's forehead and pulled her down into the bed with him.

After a while Lindsay's body stopped shaking and her breathing returned back to normal, but she was still clinging tightly onto Danny.

"Tomorrow I'm going back to my old house, to my parent's graves," She whispered. "And I want you there with me Danny, I need you there… so I need to explain to you what happened when I was a kid."

Danny rubbed Lindsay's arm up and down supportively and kissed her forehead.

"I'm all ears."

* * *

**Yep that's right, you'll find out all about Lindsay's past... next chapter. Reviews will definately inspire me to update quicker. I think the next chapter is the second to last. Hit that magic button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol, remeber this story? Ok, so I've been gone a long time, I'm really sorry. I send you cupcakes and hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the second to last one for this story.

* * *

**

"When I was a kid," Lindsay began quietly. "I was never close to my mother. I always spent more time with dad. When he died, mom was a wreck. She was pregnant with Kaylee… and she was so depressed."

Danny held Lindsay tighter as her voice began to crack.

"When she gave birth to Kaylee, it was even worse. Everyday when I came home from school I'd find her crying, with Kaylee screaming in the other room. Some days I'd even stay at home, just to help out," Lindsay explained.

"My mom… she wasn't like other moms. She never hugged us, she never told us she loved us, she barely looked out for us. I never told my friends what was going on. I was a kid, how could I tell them that my own mother had slit her wrists, had tried to kill herself constantly and not thought once about us kids?"

Tears ran down Lindsay's cheek as awful and haunting memories flooded back to her.

"It was when I was 10, Kaylee 6 months when it finally happened. I came home from school and I could hear Kaylee screaming, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I followed the screaming down to the basement. I tried not to step on the blood drops on the stairs. When I got to the basement, I saw my mother pacing, with a gun in her hand and her wrists slit. Kaylee was in the corner," Lindsay explained.

"My mother started talking about how she hated her life. She said she never wanted us, how she wished we were dead, h-how it was all my fault that dad was dead. The last thing she said before shooting herself in front of Kaylee and I, was that no one would ever want such awful kids, that no one would _ever_ love us."

Lindsay was now sobbing hysterically and Danny couldn't deny the tear that slipped down his own cheek. He couldn't possibly comprehend the idea of someone saying such harsh things to a child, let alone one of their own.

He couldn't believe Lindsay had been through so much pain. The ordeal with her mother had left her feeling unwanted, unloved, so she fell for the first guy that came her way. All she ever wanted was for someone to care for her, and Corey ended up cheating on her.

"Danny," Lindsay murmured through soft sobs. "Please stay, I don't wanna be alone tonight."

Danny took a deep breath, pushing aside his overwhelming feelings of sympathy and sorrow to be strong for Lindsay.

"Of course I'll stay."

* * *

Danny woke up pretty early on Saturday morning. He had held Lindsay in his arms all night, and she was now nestled against his chest. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Danny felt he should move back to his own bed in case someone walked in, but Lindsay was finally sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to disturb her.

Last night was tough for Lindsay, and Danny was predicting today would be equally hard for her. Opening up about her past last night was only the first part of Lindsay's confrontation. The next was going back to where it all happened, going back to her house, and to finally confront her mother.

Danny shivered at the thought of it. The slight movement in his body caused Lindsay to stir and wake. At first she was confused by the two strong arms wrapped around her, the warm body pressed against her back.

It wasn't until Lindsay rubbed her eyes and looked up at Danny that she remembered what had happened. She felt slightly embarrassed having told Danny her 'deep dark secret' yesterday. She had been stripped bare and was left feeling vulnerable.

Danny brushed the hair out of Lindsay's eyes.

"Mornin," He mumbled.

"Morning," She didn't even bother attempting a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm dreading what today will bring… but I know I have to do this," she whispered.

Danny nodded. "And I'll be there right beside you.

Lindsay snuggled closer to him. "Thank you for everything."

He trailed his fingers along the soft skin of Lindsay's midriff and cleared his throat.

"I should get up before your aunt comes in. I mean, I know she likes me and all, but I think she'd kick out even an Italian man if she found him in your bed."

Lindsay couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face.

"U-huh."

Danny reluctantly let go of her and climbed out of bed, placing a kiss to her temple as he did so.

* * *

Lindsay made sure to take her time as she got ready that morning. She figured the longer she put it off, the better.

When she told her aunt she was going to visit her old house and parent's graves, Aunt Jane had insisted on coming for support.

Lindsay declined, she needed to do it alone, with the exception of Danny of course.

The drive to the house was quiet and strangely serene. Lindsay felt the situation was so clichéd. Did she really think that she would get there and everything would change? That she'd finally be happy?

Lindsay couldn't help but think that maybe nothing would change. No burden lifted, no faith restored, just a waste of time. This thought really scared her. What if she would never get over it? What if she would never be happy?

A shake of the head and a quiet glance over at Danny erased the pessimistic thoughts from her head.

As long as she was with Danny, she would be happy.

So now here she was, sitting in her car, parked on the dusty road in front of her house. Lindsay got out of the car and sighed at the large house in front of them.

"Kay and I inherited this whole property. We've been too scared to sell or renovate, it's just been sitting here untouched for all these years," Lindsay said softly.

Danny stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling Lindsay close.

"You ready?"

Lindsay nodded and gripped Danny's hand, leading him to the door. She delicately took an old key out of her pocket and turned it in her fingers tenderly before placing it in the lock.

She had no idea why but she was holding her breath as she slowly unlocked the door. As she pushed it open, the door gave a sick creak, sending chills down Lindsay's spine.

The only comfort she found as she entered the dimly lit house was the feeling of Danny's fingers intertwined with hers and the presence of his body next to her.

The room they entered was full of old and dust covered furniture. Lindsay looked around the room, images of what it looked like when she was a child mixing with what she saw now. She made her way over to a small cupboard in the corner, making sure to keep Danny close at all times, and pulled out two big flashlights.

She handed one to Danny and turned hers on, surprised that after all these years they still worked, granted the light was weak.

Lindsay looked around the room again, a little unsure of what to do.

"What now?" She asked quietly.

"Now… we go to the place you've been running from all this time," Danny answered softly.

Lindsay let out a shaky breath and nodded. "The basement."

They slowly made their way around the house, Lindsay jumping every now and then at the sight of a shadow, until they reached the basement door.

Lindsay shone her flashlight on the door, biting her lip as more memories flooded her head. She reached out her head to open the doorknob, but as soon as she made contact she retreated her hand as if she'd been shocked and stepped back into Danny.

"I-I can't"

"You can."

Lindsay closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. "What if… Danny as soon as I go down there, I'm gonna see her."

Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind. "We don't have to go down there Linds, this is far enough."

"I don't want to… but I _need_ to. I'm just really scared Danny."

Danny could feel Lindsay's body shaking and realized that she must be even more terrified by what was on the other side of the door than he thought.

"As long as you're in my arms, nothing can happen to you I swear to God. When I've got you, nothing can touch you, nothing can hurt you. I'll protect you from everything," Danny answered with so much passion in his voice that he even surprised himself.

Lindsay turned the handle and pushed open the door, thankful that it wasn't squeaky. As she descended down the stairs she made sure that Danny's arms were firmly wrapped around her and that he was as close as humanely possible.

The basement was dark, and the only light in the room was that from the flashlights. When they got to the bottom, Lindsay shone her flashlight around all corners of the room, making sure no one was gonna jump out and scare her.

She dug her nails into Danny's arms as her flashlight scanned over the area where he mother had killed herself.

The scene had been cleared up long ago, so no blood remained, but the scenario was imprinted in Lindsay's mind.

She'd seen all she wanted to see. "I think we should leave now Danny."

"Ok," was his quick response, and they were up the stairs in no time.

Lindsay left the flashlights on the dinning table and escaped from the house into bright sunlight and fresh air. She took a deep breath and calmed down, happy to be out in the open again. She locked the house and quickly retreated to the car, feeling safety off of the property. Danny followed, and she engulfed him in a grateful hug. She didn't say anything, didn't need to, just held on to him.

It was Danny who spoke moments later. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Lindsay answered honestly, and Danny smiled. "There's a tuck shop round the corner. Wanna go grab some lunch before heading out to the cemetery?"

Danny nodded. "Since when have you known me to turn down food?"

Lindsay smiled and began walking down the road with Danny.

Lindsay wasn't surprised when the owner of the tuck shop recognized her immediately. He was a big burly man who greeted them with a warm smile.

"Little Lindsay, is that really you?"

"Not so little anymore," Lindsay replied with a grin.

"You came back. And you brought a friend," He noted.

"Big Jimmy this is my friend Danny, Danny meet Big Jimmy," Lindsay introduced.

"So are you back for good?" Big Jimmy asked.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I have a job and a life in New York."

Big Jimmy shrugged and handed them small menus. "Bozeman will still be here when you retire."

Lindsay smiled, grateful that he didn't bring up anything about Corey or Sarah or her parents. She always thought of him as a big softie, a gentle giant.

* * *

After lunch, Danny and Lindsay walked to the small cemetery, only minutes away. When they got to the gates Lindsay turned to face Danny.

"I think I need to do this bit by myself."

Danny kissed the top of Lindsay's forehead. "I figured you would. I'll be here if you need me."

Danny watched as Lindsay made her way to two fairly large headstones in the middle of the cemetery. He was out of earshot so couldn't hear what she was saying, but watched as she wiped tears from her face.

He heard her raise her voice, watched her get angry as she addressed what he assumed to be her mothers grave. Her voice returned back to normal level moments later and after a few minutes she bid farewell and returned to Danny. She had a small smile on her face.

"How did it go?" Danny asked as they made their way back.

"There were things that I wanted to say, that I'd kept to myself for so long and now I feel… relieved, like a weight's been lifted off me," Lindsay explained.

Danny snaked his arm around Lindsay's waist. "Something tells me your life is gonna be a lot easier from now on."

* * *

That afternoon went by pretty quickly. Danny helped Uncle Keith out on the farm while Lindsay cooked inside with her sister and aunt. Aunt Jane insisted on having a big meal for Danny and Lindsay's last dinner before they went back to New York. Danny couldn't believe it was Saturday already; time had gone by so fast.

Dinner, once again, had been great, and he'd made sure to constantly remind the girls, who blushed every time. Now Danny was sitting on the couch, with Lindsay curled up next to him. Uncle Keith, who was sitting in the other arm chair, got up and stretched.

"I think it's time I hit the sack. Don't stay up too late you two, you've got a flight tomorrow morning. Goodnight," he said as he left.

"G'Night."

"Night Uncle Keith."

Lindsay got up and tugged on Danny's arm. "Follow me."

Danny smiled as Lindsay led him quietly out the back door.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked as Lindsay pulled him past the horse sheds.

"It's a surprise."

Lindsay stopped tugging Danny's arm when they reached a beautiful lake illuminated by the full moon in the sky.

Lindsay sat, leaning against a thick tree in front of a small wooden ramp on the lake.

Danny sat next to her. "It's beautiful."

"Don't get views quite like this in New York that's for sure."

Danny looked out at the calm lake, and jumped when Lindsay began howling like a wolf next to him. He covered her mouth with his hand and she giggled.

"You're gonna wake everyone," He said, removing his hand.

"It's a full moon," Lindsay said simply. And they can't hear us. Although… Kay told me about one time when she brought her boyfriend out to the lake and they began howling at the moon, Uncle Keith came running out seconds later with a shotgun."

Danny chuckled. "This a common thing in your family? Howling at the moon?"

Lindsay grinned and shrugged. "It's fun, go on, try it."

Danny chuckled again. "You want me to howl at the moon?"

"It's easy," Lindsay explained, belting out another howl, loving the look on Danny's face.

He raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Please Danny, just once," Lindsay begged

Danny sighed and cleared his throat before letting out a loud howl.

Lindsay giggled and kissed him. "See, you're a natural."

"All this howling, it ain't gonna attract real wolves is it?" Danny asked, a little worried.

Lindsay smiled mischievously. "Maybe."

"What?"

Lindsay got up and walked to the wooden ramp. Danny's eyes widened as he watched her strip off her top and begin unbuttoning her pants.

"Lindsay," He said, more than a little startled as Lindsay dropped her pants, revealing matching sexy blue bra and undies.

She looked back over her shoulder innocently. "What?"

Danny just stared at her and she chuckled before jumping into the lake. Danny approached the end of the ramp and watched as Lindsay returned to the surface wiping her face.

"Coming?" She asked.

Danny put his hands in his pockets and raised his eyebrows.

Lindsay smirked and swam over to the ramp. She pulled herself up, water dripping from her body as she did so.

"Need help?" She asked cheekily as she began unbuttoning Danny's pants. He took a deep breath, causing Lindsay to giggle. She left his pants and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her wet body against Danny's.

Danny closed his eyes, feeling blood rush through his body. Lindsay began unbuttoning his shirt and pressed a kiss against his lips. When Danny began to respond Lindsay stepped back and jumped back into the water. Danny groaned.

"If you want a kiss, you have to come in here and get it," Lindsay teased.

Danny took off his socks, shoes, pants and shirt in record time. He threw his glasses on his pile of clothes before jumping in with only his boxers on.

He knew that being half naked in a lake with Lindsay would kill him, but right now he didn't care. All that mattered was pressing his body against hers, and pressing his lips against hers as soon as possible.

When he surfaced, Lindsay was in front of him and he didn't hesitate in crushing his lips against hers.

The feeling on her wet lips drove him crazy. Lindsay groaned as Danny's tongue delved into her mouth. He broke away and began kissing down her neckline as she rubbed his bare chest and sighed in pleasure.

His lips were back on hers in no time and it felt so good Lindsay wanted to scream.

Moments later, Danny drew back quickly, looking around in the water.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I felt something on my foot," Danny explained. "There aren't any crocodiles in this lake is there?"

Lindsay grinned and moved closer to Danny. "No crocodiles, it was probably nothing."

She pressed her lips into Danny's. He responded immediately, caressing her tongue with his.

Danny jumped back again. "Ok I definitely felt something that time. Are you sure there's no crocs?"

Lindsay sighed. "Danny, no crocs. The worst thing you'll find in this lake is the odd snake or-"

"Snake?" Danny exclaimed, flailing in the water.

Lindsay couldn't help but grin as Danny frantically got out of the water.

"Danny it's nothing."

Lindsay sighed again as she realized Danny wasn't going to get back in the water and climbed out.

"You're a wimp," She murmured, kissing his lips.

"We don't have to be in the water to have fun," Danny murmured back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmmm," Lindsay moaned as Danny kissed her passionately. She pushed him up against the tree they were previously sitting under and ran her finger around the rim of his boxers teasingly.

Lindsay broke away suddenly at the sound of distant howling coming from the forest.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

Before Danny could answer there was another howl, slightly louder this time.

"Probably just a dog," Lindsay reasoned, slightly worried.

Danny scooped up his pile of clothes. "I'm not gonna stick around and find out. Race you to the house."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay stumbled through the back door, shushing each other between kisses. They quietly ran upstairs and into Lindsay's room.

She pulled Danny on top of her and onto her bed, moaning as he trailed kisses down to her breasts.

He stopped. "Are you sure you want this?"

She groaned. "Danny!"

"What about your sister?"

"She's sleeping at the neighbor's house."

"What about your aunt and uncle?"

"Sleep like a log"

"I need to make sure. Today was a tough day for you."

Lindsay kissed him, passionately running her tongue across his, earning a moan from Danny.

When she pulled back she looked Danny in the eye so he would see this was what she wanted.

"You're right. Today was a tough day, but I want this so bad Danny. I've wanted it since day one. So just forget about all the other stuff and kiss me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter

* * *

**

Danny moaned and reached his arm out for Lindsay's body. He pulled her close to him and squeezed her tightly. Danny's eyes shot open immediately as he felt Lindsay's body squash into softness in his arms, and let out a sigh of relief when he realised he had squashed a pillow, not Lindsay.

Danny rubbed his eyes and squinted around the room for his glasses. He found his shirt on the floor just under the bed and leant over, searching under the bed for his glasses.

"Lindsay! Danny Boy! Breakfast is ready!" Uncle Keith hollered from downstairs.

Danny jumped and fell flat out of bed. He cursed as his back connected with the hardwood floor.

Lindsay came in moments later, freshly showered and dressed. She stood over Danny's half naked body on the floor and frowned.

"Danny? Are you ok?"

"I miss carpet and normal alarm clocks," Danny mumbled.

Lindsay grinned and helped him up.

"You make it a habit of leaving in the morning, no goodbye, no thanks for the great night?" Danny asked, only half serious, as he found his glasses on Lindsay's desk.

Lindsay smiled and rolled her eyes. "As much as I would like to stay in bed with you all morning, our flight leaves in a few hours and we haven't even started packing."

Danny yawned and made his way to the bathroom. "We don't have to fly back today."

"Oh, Sure. Mac will be thrilled to hear that we took an additional day off work from the week he gave us just so we could lie in bed," Lindsay replied, smacking Danny's ass playfully as he went by. "Make tracks Cowboy."

* * *

Lindsay put her plate in the sink after her breakfast and sat back down at the table with her aunt and uncle.

"If that boy doesn't hurry up he'll miss his flight, let alone breakfast," Uncle Keith noted.

Lindsay grinned. "He's busy making himself look pretty."

"You're spirits are definitely up," Aunt Jane stated. "I take it the trip out yesterday helped?"

Lindsay nodded. "It definitely helped. I don't feel like I have to run away from her anymore. Danny was so supportive."

"We're happy for you Lindsay. You deserve someone like him," Uncle Keith replied.

Lindsay smiled and blushed. "I should go pack."

She ran upstairs and almost bumped into Danny in the process.

"Packing," She said quickly as she made her way past.

"Breakfast," Danny replied, equally as quickly. Lindsay smiled as she entered her room to pack.

About 15 minutes later her suitcases were packed and sitting at the end of her bed. She made her way downstairs and almost crashed into Danny a second time as he raced up the stairs.

"Packing?" She asked simply.

Danny nodded and flashed a grin before turning to leave, but Lindsay grabbed his hand.

"Wait." She pulled him into a kiss. "I've been waiting to do that all morning."

Danny smirked. "You don't have to wait, you can kiss me whenever. In fact, I hereby give you permission to jump me anytime, anywhere you're feeling frisky."

Lindsay shook her head and grinned as she descended down the stairs. When Danny smiled like that, he could get a girl to do anything.

Lindsay was intent on seeing the animals one last time and spending a bit of time outside before leaving. She went out the back door and headed for the horse sheds, smiling as the dogs followed her feet.

Lindsay gently stroked the horses, wishing she didn't have to leave so soon.

"Why do I get the feeling you're gonna try to smuggle Fee on the plane?" Said a voice behind her.

Lindsay smiled. "Don't tempt me Kay."

Kaylee stood beside her sister.

"So how was Ryan?" Lindsay asked.

Kaylee frowned. "How did you know I was with Ryan? I told Aunt Jane I was spending the night at Samantha's place."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I'm a detective, it's what I do."

"Ok, so I was out with Ryan last night, but I didn't sleep with him," Kaylee said quickly.

"I know, you're smarter than that."

"We just hung out across the wheat fields, watched he moon, fooled around a little…"

"Wait. You guys weren't… howling at the moon last night were you?" Lindsay asked suddenly. "Because Danny and I were down by the lake…"

Kaylee's eyes lit up. "I knew it! I knew that was you and Danny howling we heard. I swear I heard his accent in his howl."

Lindsay grinned. "Yeah well you scared the crap out of him. First crocs in the lake, then coyotes in the woods…"

Lindsay screwed up her face. "Crocs?"

"He freaked out because he thought a croc brushed against his foot," Lindsay explained.

Kaylee rolled her eyes playfully. "He actually thought a croc would fit in that tiny lake? City boys."

Lindsay smiled and walked with her sister across the farm.

"So," Kaylee spoke gently. "I uh, didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday after you went out to the old house with Danny. How was it?"

"It was good to finally confront it. I got a lot off of my chest… but I never could have gone down to that basement without Danny," Lindsay explained.

"So you feel better about the whole thing?"

"The thing that's been bothering me the most all these years was what she said to me, but when I confronted her I let go of it all."

Kaylee nodded. "So you're never gonna tell me what she said?"

Lindsay smiled lightly. "Of course not."

"So… what are we gonna do with the house?"

"I don't know, I mean, I went back there… but I could never live in that house again. We could always sell," Lindsay suggested.

"Then you and Danny can buy a nice house near here… settle down… have a a couple of kids…" Kaylee teased.

Lindsay shoved her sister playfully and looked at her watch. "Speaking of Danny, we should start heading out to the airport."

Kaylee frowned and hugged her sister. "I'm gonna miss you. Montana's not really that far, you can stop by on weekends."

Lindsay grinned and walked back to the house with Kaylee. "I'll miss you too. Next time you're near New York, netball reasons or otherwise, call in ok? I'll show you around the city."

"Count on it."

When they got inside, all Lindsay and Danny's bags were packed into Uncle Keith's car and Danny was saying goodbye to Aunt Jane out the front.

Aunt Jane squeezed him tightly. "Don't be a stranger Danny. You're always welcome in this house."

"Thanks, I'll miss you."

Danny's words were limited by the lack of oxygen and squeezing of internal organs by Aunt Jane. She let him go and moved on to hug Lindsay.

"We're so proud of you Sweetie and we love you so much."

"I love you too Aunt Jane."

Kaylee gave Danny a quick hug. "Take care of Lindsay City Boy."

Danny smirked. "I'll miss you too."

Lindsay gave a final hug to Kaylee. "I love you Kay."

"Love you too Sis."

Aunt Jane and Kaylee watched as the three got in the car.

"Hey Danny" Kaylee called before he got in.

Danny turned around.

"I didn't know you were scared of crocs."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay arrived at the airport well before their plane was due to leave. Uncle Keith helped carry their bags in.

"Do you want me to wait with you until you board your plane?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No, we'll be fine. Thank you so much for everything Uncle Keith, it was great to see you again."

Lindsay lovingly hugged her uncle as Danny watched on with a smile.

"Take care of yourself Lindsay, don't forget you have a home back here."

When Uncle Keith moved on to Danny, Danny was expecting a friendly handshake, and therefore was a little surprised when Uncle Keith hugged him goodbye.

"Like it or not, you're part of the family now Danny Boy."

Danny grinned. "Thanks for welcoming me in."

Uncle Keith smiled warmly. "Have a safe trip back both of you."

After he left, Lindsay pulled Danny to a spare bench. She sat down and sighed.

"Back to New York."

Danny smirked. "Gee Linds, don't get too excited."

"I didn't mean it like that. I love living in New York, I love my job, it's just… a while ago, you were right when you told me I was a country girl pure at heart. It was just nice to have a break."

Danny smiled and wrapped his arm around Lindsay. "Yeah."

Lindsay leant into his body and sighed happily. She knew she was probably getting in over her head with this thing with Danny, but she didn't care. Anything that felt this good was worth taking risks for.

"Uh Linds, I think you're vibrating."

Lindsay smirked and got up to look at her pager. She frowned when she read the message.

_911, need your help, I'm in trouble. Meet me at Valley Park ASAP. Don't tell anyone, KAY_

The message wasn't from Kaylee's phone but all Lindsay could think about was getting to her sister.

"Bad news?" Danny asked, noticing her reaction to the pager.

"I-I have to go," Lindsay announced as she stood.

"What? Go where?"

"Valley Park, I have to go now."

"Lindsay, our plane is gonna board soon, you won't make it back in time."

Lindsay sighed. "I'll take a later flight and pick up my luggage at you're place. I'm so sorry Danny, I just I need to go."

Lindsay kissed him on the cheek swiftly and left while Danny stood watching dumbfounded.

* * *

Lindsay repeatedly tried to ring her sister as the cab drove her away from the airport. She'd contemplated calling her aunt or uncle but Kaylee told her not to tell anyone. Kaylee knew Lindsay was at the airport so she wouldn't tell her to come unless it was life-or-death important. Lindsay still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that rose in her stomach for leaving Danny stranded at the airport.

Lindsay noticed she was around the corner of Valley Park and tried her sister again.

"Hello?"

"Kay! You turned your phone off!"

"Sorry-"

"I'm almost at Valley Park, what's the 911?"

"911? Why aren't you at the airport?"

"You paged me!"

"Linds what are you talking about?"

"You sent me a page and-"

Lindsay chocked on her words as the taxi pulled up to Valley Park and she saw who was waiting on the bench.

"Unbelievable," She hissed.

"Lindsay, what's going on?"

"I'll call you back Kay."

Lindsay hung up and told the cab driver to wait for her.

"I can't believe you would do this!" Lindsay spat.

Corey looked up. "I just wanted to talk."

"You made me miss my flight! You tricked me into thinking my sister was in trouble!"

"Look, I'm sorry for the things I said the other day. I was just…jealous of that other guy," Corey replied sincerely.

Lindsay didn't buy it. "That's bull! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"I care about you Lindsay, what we had…"

"What we had was fake Corey! We didn't love each other."

"Don't say it like that, we had good times."

"Yeah I'm sure, that's why you slept with my cousin."

"We all make mistakes Baby"

"Don't call me Baby! When Danny and I visited you, you bad-mouthed me, you acted like the son-of-a-bitch you really are, none of this fake sincerity bullshit! And now you want to get back together? The only reason you did this is because I was going back to New York with Danny and I was going to be happy. You just wanna ruin my life. Go back to Sarah," Lindsay said coldly before heading back to the cab.

"You'll be back," Corey called.

"Not for you I won't."

* * *

Danny sighed as he carried his and Lindsay's bags into his apartment. He had tried to call Lindsay about 12 times during his cab ride from the airport. Half were bad reception, half went through to voicemail.

Danny didn't leave any messages, he wanted to talk to her face to face. At the airport he checked when the latest direct flight was. It wasn't until 6pm that night.

He wasn't happy about Lindsay abandoning him just like that with no explanation.

Danny grunted as he flopped on the couch and turned on his tv. He figured it'd be best to leave it for the night and discuss it in the morning when she was back. _If_ she was coming back.

* * *

Danny arrived at work early the next morning in a sour mood. Lindsay hadn't called him once last night. He was at least expecting a call from her saying she got in ok.

Danny dropped off his stuff in his office and made his way to Mac's office.

He knocked on the door. "Mac?"

"Danny, how was the trip?"

"Lindsay got all of her stuff worked out."

"I'm glad, but unfortunately it's time to get back to work. Stella and Veronica have been pulling doubles on their murder/suicide case so you can go relieve them."

Danny nodded and left.

* * *

After working a crime scene out at a hotel with Hawkes, Lindsay returned to the lab around lunch time. She stopped by the break room for coffee and winced at the exhausted woman leaning against the counter.

"Stel, have you had any sleep?"

"I'm about to leave now. How was Montana?"

"It was good."

"Doesn't look like Danny enjoyed himself."

Lindsay frowned. "Excuse me?"

"He's been in a grumpy mood all morning. Something happen out there?"

"N-no, he was fine," Lindsay answered, trying to hide her surprise.

Stella shrugged. "Maybe he just had a bad night. I'm off to get some sleep."

Lindsay smiled politely. "Bye Stella."

Stella attempted a weary smile before leaving. Lindsay was curious as to why Danny was in a bad mood. She walked down the hall and watched him through the glass walls, contemplating whether to go in and talk to him.

Lindsay put on a big smile and walked through the door. "Good morning Danny."

"Lindsay," he greeted uninvitingly, without looking up.

Lindsay's smile wavered slightly. He definitely wasn't in a good mood. "How was your flight back?"

"Lonely," Danny admitted. "How was yours?"

"Is that why you're in a bad mood? You're mad at me for leaving you at the airport?"

Danny sighed and looked up at her. "So where were you?"

Lindsay bit her lip reluctantly. "I had to meet Corey in-"

"No no no, don't tell me you cancelled your flight for that asshole please…"

"Danny, I thought it was my sister, he tricked me. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"What did he say?"

"Danny-"

"C'mon Linds, it must've been important if he went to all that trouble."

"H-he wanted me back but I told him I was with you ok? I care about you Danny."

Danny looked taken aback by the sudden raise in Lindsay's voice. He didn't say anything, just stared at her.

"Danny… what's going on? Why are you being like this?"

Hawkes knocked on the door and Lindsay and Danny turned quickly. "Evidence is ready for us Lindsay… when you're done here."

Lindsay looked at Danny briefly before turning back to Hawkes. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Danny had avoided Lindsay for the rest of the afternoon. He'd tried to be out in the field as much as possible and in his office as little as possible. He wasn't exactly sure why he was avoiding her, but knew that he had some stuff to think about.

When there was a knock at Danny's door later that night he didn't hesitate in guessing who it was. He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Lindsay."

"I came to get my bags."

Danny nodded and turned to go in his apartment but Lindsay grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Danny… can we go for a walk for a minute?"

Danny looked at Lindsay briefly. "Ok, hang on."

It was a chilly New York night, and despite Danny's reluctance to talk to Lindsay, he kept her body close, knowing the kind of lunatics that loomed the streets late at night.

Lindsay sighed as they strolled along. "Sometimes… I don't get you Danny Messer."

Danny hung his head. "Look, I'm sorry bout before. It's just… this thing between us, in the short time we've been together we've been together to Dallas, Montana…"

"Moving to fast?" Lindsay asked quickly.

"…it's just new to me Lindsay. I'm not used to having a relationship like this, not use to feeling like this. The way I feel about you Lindsay… well you could crush me in a heartbeat if you wanted to, and that scares the heck outta me."

"I let you in Danny. Don't you trust me not to hurt you?" Lindsay asked softly.

"I do, but-"

"Then don't worry about it. This may or may not work out between us, but we shouldn't worry about what will or will not happen. We just have to live in the moment Danny."

Danny let out a sigh and smiled. "Live in the moment?"

Lindsay grinned and closed the small gap between their bodies. "Live in the moment. You mean the world to me Danny."

Danny leant down and kissed her softly. "I'm glad."

Lindsay began pulling him back towards his apartment. "Let's get back to your apartment and '_Live in the moment'_."

Danny grinned at her seductive tone. "You know, anyone could think you're trying to abduct me in the street Monroe."

"Well the great thing about New York, there's a million and one places to hide a body. What do you think Cowboy? Street abductions or coyotes and crocs?"

Danny smiled and pulled Lindsay towards him for a kiss.

"Manhattan or Montana? I say anywhere as long as I'm with you."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for your support on this story. LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


End file.
